a nuke date night
by stardiva
Summary: ok I just came up with this, There will be few parts.
1. Chapter 1

A Nuke date

Part one

Luke was getting ready for his date with his steady boyfriend Noah. Noah had been living at Luke's family's farm for a few months, Every night at bedtime Noah walked Luke to his bedroom door. Where they shared a kiss goodnight, before Noah went to his own room.

As Luke got ready, he looked at the picture he had on his dresser mirror of his boyfriend. He began to sing to it. "I wanna be loved by you, Just you. No body else but you. I wanna be loved by you alone apoo poo bedo.:" He looked at his reflection and ran his fingers through his hair. As he did he heard Noah call up "Hey Snyder. Quit hogging that mirror and get that cute little Ass of yours down here. Get a move on or we will be late. I'll leave with out you." Luke rolled his eyes "Oh FUCK YOU Mayer "He yelled back. "You wish Snyder" came the reply.

Luke smiled one last time at the mirror and the photo "Yeah I do wish." he muttered softly. He then went down the stairs, He found Noah standing waiting for him. Noah had his jacket on and was holding Luke's in his hands. and he helped Luke put it on.

Luke snuggled close to his boyfriend " So " He breathed ' You really think my ass is cute?" Noah pinched Luke's ass which caused Luke to yelp out loud. "Yep yep I sure do. Very cute." Luke kissed him as Noah spoke."Are you ready to go ?" he teased "Or does me lady need more primping in front of her mirror?"

Luke rolled his eyes "Oh that is just sooo funny that i so forgot to laugh. Remind me later and i will." Noah grinned as he kissed his boyfriend and again he gave his ass another pinch Luke shook his head "Ok thats it ! you are So Dead Dear boyfriend." Noah smirked Oh ya? Gotta catch me first Snyder." He dashed out the door with Luke in hot pursuit. The two fired snowballs at each other and raced around widely. Luke was able to get hold of Noah and managed to pin him against Noah's truck. "Say Uncle! Noah Say Uncle."

Noah shook his head "Never!" and turned his head away. But Luke took hold of his face and repeated the command "Say Uncle." Noah grinned "Oh yeah? what do i get if i do?" Luke thought for a moment before smiling wickedly. " Your freedom,These lips" he licked them suductively " and a nice game of Tongue tag!" Noah smiled "Well then I guess that is a offer i can't refuse. Uncle." Luke smiled and released his boyfriend. Noah took hold of his boyfriend and took the lips and the tongue that had been promised him. 'God !' He thought "This is how a date should be started,"

to be contiued.


	2. Chapter 2

A NUKE DATE

Part 2

Noah took hold of his boyfriend and took the lips and the tongue that had been promised him 'Oh God ' he thought 'this is how a date should be started'

Luke and Noah arrived at Metro, they walked through the door arm in arm. Noah whispered something in his boyfriend's ear that made him laugh out loud. They kissed fully on the lips.

Luke rested his head on Noah's shoulder as the owner of Metro Carly Tenny walked up to greet them. "Hey guys How are my two favorite Regulars?Your table is ready and waiting."Luke lifted his head and smiled at her. He took hold of Noah's hand as he followed her. "Thanks Carly." He turned to smile at Noah "Come on Pookie."Noah made a face 'Pookie?" Carly giggled at this as she lead them to their table. Noah held out Luke's chair for him. he also helped him off with his jacket.

Carly watched as Noah did this"My my Luke you got yourself a real gentleman"Luke smiled and looked at Noah dreamily "Thanks I know and he is all mine." Carly nodded knowingly as she took their order and she left.

Luke spoke "You know something, sometimes I feel like i am the female here is this relationship. The Way you fuss over me. Holding the door for me. You help me on with my coat and..." Noah smirked "The way you hog the mirror?"Luke stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh that is just sooooo funny. again remind me later and i may

laugh"Noah grinned "You know girls do Rule." Luke laughed at this and took hold of his boyfriend's hand. "Maybe they do,but personally I think Boys are way cuter."

Noah leaned over close to his boyfriend"Yeah thats true! they are! You know they aren't as yucky as I once thought they were." They shared a kiss and then looked at each other and broke out laughing.

Just then Carly arrived with their order. "Here you go guys! Two sodas and a order of appetizers. All on the house."Luke smiled and thanked her. Carly left them to their date. Soon Sam Hutchins, Metro's in house entertainment, started his set. The young men sat together holding hands. They were just enjoying each other's company.

Soon the song that they had shared their first dance on New years started. Luke looked at Noah who rose and extended his hand. "Care to cut a Rug?" Luke laughed and nodded as he rose and took the hand Noah offered. They made their way to the Dance floor.

Luke nestled in his boy friend's arms as Noah lead him across the dance floor, Luke sighed contentlyl as he whispered "I love you Noah!"Noah held him close and kissed his cheek"Änd I love you Luciano! How bout we go some where more private?" Luke nodded and the same thought came to them. "The Guest house." They quickly grabbed their jackets, saying good night to Carly as they headed out the door.

They soon got to the Guest house on Luke's Grandmother Lucinda Walsh's estate. It was always maintained for company. Once inside Luke closed the door and Noah took hold of him and pinned him against the door and kissed him hungerly.

Luke breathlessly spoke "So Now that we are here. What do you plane to do with me?"Noah looked at him. "You mean besides Tearing off your clothes and taking you to bed and Us making Wild monkey love till you say Uncle?" Luke grinned "Some Gentleman."He joked "If Carly hear you now."Noah teased "She'd be jealous." Luke shreiked with laughter as Noah playfully scooped up his boyfriend and carried him to the bed room.

to be continued


End file.
